Pasture Of Circe
by Calm Soul
Summary: One by one, their lives are born. One by one, their tales are told. [Request] [Drabble Collection] [All Pairs]
1. Opal

**Disclaimer**: Digimon does not belong to me and I am making no money off this.

**Pairings**: There is a different pair for each drabble so here are as follows:

_Drabble 1_ (Happy Ending): Daikari  
_Drabble 2 _(Choker): Mimato  
_Drabble 3 _(Chocolate): Michi  
_Drabble 4 _(Shaded Tree): Jyoura  
_Drabble 5 _(Best Friend Know Best): Kenyako  
_Drabble 6 _(Telephone): Takeyako  
_Drabble 7 _(Cover): Hishiro  
_Drabble 8 _(Pranayama): Sorato  
_Drabble 9 _(Vase): Daimi  
_Drabble 10 _(Birthday Song): Takeru x Hikari x Daisuke Friendship

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Hetero, mild OOC, mild humor, mild angst.

These are just some random Digimon drabbles that I wrote a _long_ time ago when I was trying to cure my writer's block. I found them on my hard disk, and after lots and _lots_ of editing, I decided to upload them.

I had this thing for my writer's block where I'd write somewhat unlikely couples (in my opinion) for a challenge to help get rid of my writer's block faster. I don't mean that I dislike any of these pairings; on the contrary, I support and like most of them, I just mean that writing those were meant for a challenge.

If you want me to write a drabble on a pair of your interest, feel free to ask.

_x&x&x&x_

_**Pasture of Circe**_

_**Drabbles 1-10: Opal**_

_x&x&x&x_

**Happy Ending: Daikari**

_She does not believe in fairytales anymore. She does not need to._

When Hikari was young, she read fairytales. She read about the damsels in distress, the knights in shining armor, and the happy endings. She read about glass slippers and godmothers with magic; she read about long hair and being trapped in tall towers, she read about spinning wheels and sleeping forever; she read them all. Her soft white fingers would flit through the fingers and smile at the part where everyone rode into the sunset.

Hikari's starting to understand love better now that she's older. Now, she understands that fairytales don't really exist and that happy endings don't always happen. She knows better know, she's more grown up now. And her fingers aren't so soft or white anymore because she's stopped looking at parts where everyone would ride into the sunset. They're callous but only to the point of wisdom and brown but only to the point of a light tan.

She doesn't believe in fairytales anymore.

But, that just makes it even more special when Daisuke clumsily runs down the street to greet her, stopping immediately in front of her with a smile of pure happiness spelled out on his face.

"Hey Hikari! You want to go eat some ramen with me?"

Hikari just smiles softly and nods a yes, not disturbed at all by Daisuke's enthusiasm of eating noodles for lunch even when she has already chewed down some sashimi.

Because she now understands that this boy is no prince or knight, and that's okay, because she is certainly no princess or damsel in distress. She is just an ordinary girl and he is just an ordinary boy that the ordinary girl has decided to get to know better because she knows that ordinary boys like Daisuke do not pass by you every day.

But maybe, now that she's finally decided to say yes, they can still have that happy ending, but without the ever after (now that she knows it's not as easy as that).

And maybe, they don't even have to ride into the sunset to achieve it.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble: _I admit, when I first wrote this drabble, it was to get rid of my writer's block on my Beyblade story, I Want A Divorce. Sadly, it didn't really help that much and it really was first poorly written. So when I found it on my hard disk, I edited this a lot. Seriously, Hikari was a depressed moron when it was first written, so now I'm just glad I decided to change that.

xxx

**Jewelry: Mimato**

_Omoi no subete wo uta ni shite… _

He was wearing that choker again.

It was just show for their concert and it certainly made the girls in the crowd go wild, but she was just plain annoyed at him for wearing the thing.

It was shaped like a dog collar, with spikes protruding out and so silver and black it caught the light more than once whenever he turned his head to belt out lyrics to the microphone. It annoyed her. And not just because it was a distraction to the point that a girl on her left had fainted when she screamed enthusiastically at the sight of _that_ around his neck.

Sora had given it to him.

The redhead had given it to the blonde as a joke for his fifteenth birthday present, something that the blonde wasn't all that amused about (she herself made sure to be there for his birthday party; so she also saw him _try_ to discreetly chuck the thing in a corner). His band mates and manager however, had practically crowed in delight when they saw it and insisted that he wear it to the next concert.

And he did. Something that she was not happy about.

It wasn't that she resented Sora for giving it to him as the redhead _was_ her friend, nor did she resent him for wearing it, because truth be told, the blonde looked downright hot in it. It was just too…flashy. Besides, that thing could hurt him if someone tried to rip it out as people would always try to steal jewelry. She most certainly knew that, if living in America had given her any knowledge.

"You shouldn't try to wear that anymore," she told him (sounding as disapproving as possible) as soon as the concert was over and the whole group had gone over backstage to congratulate the band while she dragged the blonde away to give him "some needed fashion advice" she quoted.

The blonde blinked in surprise and raised a hand towards the choker but the pink haired girl simply thrust her palm to him before he could say anything.

"This is better suited for you."

At his next concert, Ishida Yamato wore a long silver chain with a charm of a wolf on it and a secret smile only Tachikawa Mimi saw.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble: _Okay, so even though it is highly unlikely Mimi would ever be jealous about Sora giving jewelry to Yamato, this is still one of my favorite drabbles. I think that was because once I had the scenario in mind, the words weren't hard to write. It actually did help me with my Writer's Block! By the way, the translation for sentence in italics is at the bottom of this entire thing.

xxx

**Chocolate: Michi**

"_Nobody knows the truffles I've seen!" – Anonymous_

Taichi's hair is surprisingly soft.

True, it sits down on his head like a bird's nest, a big bush, or anything else you want to describe it as, but your favorite activity is to run your hands through that hair of his. You want to feel each individual strand in your fingers, to marvel at the color, and to breathe in the scent of his mane.

His hair smells like chocolate.

Like ordinary, everyday chocolate that shouldn't be special at all, but you can't help but be so utterly fascinated at it. You have never smelt chocolate as strong as his. It practically floats and lingers around him and you wonder how no one else seems to notice. You conclude that they're simply stupid and oblivious. After all, the only one besides you who seems to notice is Yamato, and that is simply because Taichi is his best friend.

Taichi is not your best friend and you have no desire for him to be.

You do want him to be something else though. You want him to be the person who'll take you onto picnics and feed you grapes. You want him to be the person to give you piggyback rides and laugh with you. You want him to be the person who will hug you and give you chaste kisses on the cheek and lips. You want him to be the person who'll lend you a shoulder to lean on, the one you want to hold hands with and don't have to make it look like an accident when you sniff his hair.

You don't want to call him your boyfriend though, because you know that one word is not enough to describe what he is to you.

You are in love with him though and you do want him to love you back.

You cannot remember the day you first fell in love with the boy, but you understand it was not right away. Truth be told, it probably took weeks and weeks before you even started to like the boy. Because that's how you are; ready to rush into a relationship, but only after you've got even a tiniest hint of a crush on the person. Taichi is different though; because you're in love with him and do not _just_ have a crush on him.

You want to be able to pinpoint the exact time and day you fell in love with the boy, but sadly, you can't. All you know is that one day you were perfectly normal, the next you were sucked into a Digiworld with a live plant for a friend and the next you had butterflies in your stomach whenever your leader came near you.

Somehow, you do not even remember when you began this habit of yours. This small little habit in which you'd quietly run your hands through brown strands of hair and feel each particular fiber. It's a secret habit of course, and it's so secret that even he himself doesn't know about it. You do the habit in night of course, choosing to go to him in the middle of the night so that you can at least have a good sleep yourself and you stop just thirty minutes before they all wake up.

You muse, as you run your soft fingers through chocolate hair, that the day you'll tell Taichi how you feel is the day your habit stops.

And you know that old habits die hard.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: …well, this sucked. Mimi was portrayed as some sort of depressed yet crazy psycho and this drabble was definitely psychotic. I tried to edit it; really I did, but truth to be told, this one just plain sucked. It's most definitely my least favorite, as the only reason you can tell its Mimi is just by one sentence. Anyways, to anyone who cares this takes place in 01.

xxx

**Shaded Tree: Jyoura**

_Rock a by baby, on the treetop, when the wind blows…_

I remember the scene like it was yesterday. It happened a month ago.

I was sitting down under the comfortable shade of a tree, polishing my kendo sword. Lots of people think that because a kendo sword is wooden, it doesn't really need to be polished, especially when you can just get another one. But I like to polish it, as it constantly gets tons of scratches from practices. It's just a thing to pass the time, but it's one of my favorite time passers.

Anyway, I was totally absorbed in my activity when I heard someone humming. I was surprised since I had thought I had been alone and I was usually quite aware of these sorts of things (the perks of being a kendo master). Glancing around the small grassland, I become aware of two figures lying down on the grass not to far away, both oblivious to the person watching them under the shade of a tree.

It was Sora who was humming, a sort of tune that seemed carefree enough to suit her. Or perhaps the tune was too carefree to suit me; I still can't remember that part all that well. I do remember however, feeling a huge surprise at the fact that the other person next to Sora was Kido Jyou, the boy who wanted to be a doctor.

I wouldn't have been so surprised if it hadn't been for the fact that I distinctly remember that Jyou was supposed to be avidly studying for those finals of his so that he could get into medical school. He seemed to be completely stressed during the time; going on and on about his studies that even Taichi couldn't get him to come out of his room. I wondered how Sora did it.

With Sora though, the bluenette seemed entirely relaxed. Jyou's eyes were closed behind his glasses, and he seemed to be asleep, one arm folded under his head, and the other stretched out in Sora's direction, almost as if he was trying to reach her even though it wasn't really moving.

I remember something about that scene pulling my interest in. I still don't know what it is though; they weren't even touching and Sora seemed to be pretty much off into her own world with her humming; she wasn't even looking at Jyou. But I could still tell they were both together, sharing the distance with each other as if it wasn't even there. It made me feel…content to see them both that way _with_ each other. I was observing something that seemed highly unlikely, and yet they were both there, savoring an ordinary afternoon with something unseen between them.

Looking back on that, it seemed to be one of those afternoons you see through a mist, fogged up memories that seem to corrupt everything else with a caress of any degree of warmth. I know because I also have those sorts of memories, only I was watching this one happen to someone and it made me wonder if they'd remember it with a laugh or a weep.

It was during that special evening, when I was in the bedroom of my home, that I managed to finally remember the familiar tune that Sora had been humming.

It was a lullaby.

They'd remember it with a smile, and perhaps maybe, a small laugh.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Okay, this I think, wasa drabble I was proud of. When I first wrote it, it had like only 200 words and incredibly bad descriptions. So, I whipped up some Hot Cocoa and prepared to edit my heart out on this, and now I'm pretty happy with it. And this was the first Jyoura I ever wrote, so it was okay. In case you don't know, the thing was in Iori's POV. The line about the tune being childish to him was inspired by the quote that 'Age is just a number' and the fact that I think Iori _has_ been through a lot.

xxx

**Best Friends Know Best: Kenyako **

_Of cat and mouse and surrendering to the chase._

Ken's my best friend. Miyako's my friend too, and a pain in the neck – but that's another story. One that, maybe I'll think of sharing.

So that just makes you wonder, what I, Motomiya Daisuke was thinking, when I broke one of the greatest universal laws ever known to man:

_A Best Friend must NOT be in favor of other Best Friend hooking up with Best Friend's #1 Enemy._

Well, I guess I didn't really break it that much, as Miyako isn't my enemy, contrary to what other people may think. Really, despite the fact that I argue with her just as much as I do with Takeru, she's still my friend and I'd rush right into the line of danger for her just like I would for any of the others. I wouldn't even think of replacing the girl with someone nicer like Sora – well, I don't think that _too_ often. And we are a lot alike, despite our differences. I guess you can say she's _like_ my sister. Only like, because I can only handle one Jun.

But anyways, back to my ramble (sorry I get distracted real easily).

Don't get me wrong, I know perfectly well that if Ken ever does decide to go out with Inoue Miyako, he'll probably do a lot of shoving his tongue down her throat, and I'm sorry, but that is a sight I most definitely do not need to see. And I won't exactly be able to talk to Ken about girls, cause discussing Miyako's antics just gives me the creeps. But that's okay, since I've never talked to Ken about girls in the first place.

So just why do I support the idea of Ichijouji Ken hooking up with Inoue Miyako?

Well, I think the support started after things quieted down in the Digiworld, with BelialVamdemon defeated and everything. We Chosen had settled into our normal lives and were pretty happy with it. We all still hung out a lot, especially Takeru, Iori, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, and me.

The Old Digidestined arranged another picnic day with us on a sunny afternoon, and it was pretty cool. The food was great; Yamato brought over tons of sweet stuff and even Jun was in a good enough mood to make some sandwiches to bring over. Yummy.

Uh, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, Miyako and Ken. Heh.

Anyways, it was during the picnic that I noticed Miyako occasionally glancing at my best friend. It wasn't that noticeable; I probably wouldn't have seen it for the fact that I was sitting between Ken and Miyako. But, I also noticed something in those glances. They just, I don't know, looked different. It was something like how Miyako would glance at Mimi, full of admiration, but there was also a little extra in those glances.

I'm not a very good eye reader, but Miyako's eyes were well, frankly, so blatantly obvious that I figured it out in a millisecond. Okay, not a millisecond, maybe it was ten minutes, but I still managed to figure out that Miyako had fallen in love with Ken.

Really, when I think about it, it seemed a bit obvious that Miyako was going to fall in love with my best friend. I mean, she's been chasing him for like, ever (not that Ken's ever noticed that much. And they call me oblivious?) so I guess the puppy love turned into a dog after some time.

See, that's whether Miyako and I differ. After chasing Hikari for months and months, my infatuation just turned into basically nothing and I was perfectly fine with Hikari being my friend. Miyako though, it seemed like her infatuation had just turned into pure unadulterated (wooh, that's a big word) love. I guess its cause even when I was chasing Hikari, my heart wasn't in it that much and my subconscious knew I'd grow out of it. But Miyako just seemed to give it her all. Her attempts (no matter how lame they were) always seemed to have a lot of effort in them.

So I guess that's why I want Ken to hook up with Miyako. Because she isn't going to give up on him and Ken needs someone like that. I mean, he's got me and I'm most certainly never going to give up on him, but there is just no way I'd let him shove his tongue down my throat even _if_ he was the greatest kisser on the planet.

Besides, I'm sure that if Ken ever does return Miyako's feelings, and they do go out, I won't have to worry about Ken spending _all_ his time with her, because I'm his best friend, and sometimes, the forces of friendship can be just as strong as love. I mean, I'm not the Bearer of Love (that's Miyako) so I don't know that much about how strong it is, but I've got Friendship and that's pretty strong itself.

And hey, who knows, maybe after Miyako gets her guy I can concentrate on getting Iori a girl. Poor guy really does need some action. And don't even get me started on Jyou or Koushiro.

Motomiya Daisuke: Matchmaker Extraordinaire. Oh that sounds good.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Meep, this was way too long for a drabble, but it just kept getting longer and longer the more I edited it! Anyways, forget the Mimato one; this is just my all time fave. Really, I like the idea of Daisuke being a diehard Kenyako fan, because well, it's just SO cute! I hope I managed to capture Daisuke's character in this, as I tried to make him as IC as possible. I didn't want to make him too deep, just point out that he isn't totally clueless about Miyako and Ken. Who knows, maybe I'll grow this out into a longer fic.

xxx

**Telephone: Takeyako**

_When you hear a good piece of gossip, what do you do? Spread it._

"Miyako, I don't know why you weren't going to tell me you and Daisuke were together, but you obviously weren't thinking all that clearly. This is going to tear apart our team's bala-"

"WHAT!"

"…what?"

"What do you mean, me and Daisuke? Look Takeru, if this is to cover up the fact that you kissed Hikari last night-"

"WHAT?"

"…what?"

"Where on earth did you get the idea that me and Hikari _kissed_?"

"You mean…it's…not true?"

"Uh, no. Where'd you hear that piece of gossip?"

"Sora told me."

"That's funny; Sora told me that you were dating Daisuke."

"Oh, puh-lease, I wouldn't go out with the guy even if he was the last man on the planet."

"Why, saving yourself for Ken?"

"Um, no, I thought you knew I was over him."

"I do. It's just well – never mind."

"What? Come on Takeru, tell me!"

"It's nothing alright!"

"Sheesh, no need to yell."

"Sorry Miyako. I'm just a bit stressed out. It's not very often that someone thinks I kissed my best friend when that's all we are."

"Same here."

"I see. Uh…Miyako?"

"Would you ever consider going out with Daisuke?"

"No."

"Would you ever consider going out with me?"

"Depends. You asking?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay then. But you're paying."

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Short, yet sweet I think. Sorry if I can't pull off Takeyako that well, the words just didn't seem to come to me, and my editing didn't really do much. This also didn't seem to help with my Writer's Block either, plus it's pretty OOC.

xxx

**Cover: Hishiro**

_Menstrual cycles are nothing compared to this…_

Izumi Koushiro was not a happy man. He wasn't even a man yet, but that was so besides the point. And why was he not a happy man/boy/whatever? Well, only one reason to explain his current mood.

Yagami Hikari (well, now it was Izumi Hikari), the Bearer of Light.

Koushiro felt the girl was a devil in disguise.

Flashback Begins

"_Come on Koushiro, we're going to go to those Lamaze classes if it's the last thing we do!" The brunette stomped her foot, trying to drag her husband towards the building._

_The redhead however, would not budge, no matter how pushy his wife was becoming. "Look Hikari I love you, really I do, but no matter how much you beg me to do," The man gulped and gestured towards the building. "This, I can't."_

_Mistake #1: Thou shall not try to disobey your pregnant and hormonal wife._

_Hikari's eyes narrowed and darkened into a light crimson color._

"_Oh really? You mean you_aren't_ going to go to Lamaze classes with me so we can be prepared for _our_ baby?" The brunette growled out, looming over her terrified husband despite the fact that she was three whole inches shorter than him. _

"_It's not that I don't want to Hikari, I just-"_

_Mistake #2: Thou shall not even think about continuing to piss off said wife._

"_Then you are going to come along dear?" Hikari's sudden anger dissolved into a sweet smile (but still carrying the underlying threat of things worse than death)._

"_But I don't know Hikari; it's not a very good idea. I mean…" Koushiro continued to babble on excuses and excuses, while the brunette just rolled her eyes and tried not to yawn._

_She glanced around the street corner, wondering if there was anything around there to shut her husband up. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a small newspaper stand in the corner. Glancing back at Koushiro, she saw he was too busy listing down random reasons to notice her. Sneaking away from the redhead, she went to the stand and paid for the latest edition of a Japanese newspaper._

"_Oh Koushiro darling!"_

_The said redhead turned around to face his wife - when suddenly he felt something wraparound his mouth._

_Mistake #3: Thou shall run far away if dangerous wife calls you. It helps you in the long run._

"_Mmph!"_

_It seemed that Izumi Hikari had actually ripped off a piece of the newspaper, and wrapped it around her husband's mouth like a blindfold (except on his lips, not eyes)._

"_I'm sorry sweetie pie, what was that?" Hikari asked in fake concern, bending her head to look like she was trying to hear what her husband had to say. _

"_MMPH!"  
_

"_Oh, you actually do want to go to the Lamaze classes? Great, well then let's go!" Hikari dragged her husband along, ignoring all his protests as if she couldn't hear them. _

_This was probably the case since Koushiro's words came out muffled._

Flashback Ends

And now here he was, straddling his wife's stomach, covered with newspaper, with the instructor woman breathing on him every five seconds and not entirely enjoying himself.

It would be a long nine months.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: OOC, Hishiro, and Lamaze classes. The perfect combo. Tee hee. Sorry if any of you guys thought Hikari was a bit too OOC, but well, aren't all pregnant women? Anyways, the reason I used newspaper instead of tape because you can't exactly find tape on a street corner and I was rubbish at thinking of a substitute.

xxx

**Pranayama: Sorato**

_Inhalation, retention, and exhalation._

Sora's hair smelled like rosemary.

She was sitting in between his knees, her legs crossed, eyes closed and he couldn't help but notice the stray piece of a red lock across her face, almost in her eye. Yamato restrained the urge to brush it away and instead tried to concentrate on their current activity.

When Sora had first heard that he occasionally practiced breathing and meditation activities for his singing, she had practically gotten down on her knees and begged for him to teach her some techniques so that she'd have better endurance on her breathing during her tennis matches, which took a lot of energy out of the girl. He agreed, and now they were in his room, just her and him and breathing.

The redhead looked quite focused, her concentration remaining only on her lungs and the air that came and left in them. That is to say, until the blonde bent forward slightly and stretched around to lay a hand flat across her collarbone with her back pressed tightly against his chest.

He felt her eyes snap open, turning her head to look at him in surprise. "Y-Yamato?" The redhead choked out and he found himself surprised at how shaky it sounded.

"Relax Sora," He told her trying to sound as soothing as possible. "Just inhale and exhale. Align your breathing with mine."

The girl nodded and turned her head back to their original position, her concentration coming back. With his hand guiding her, she started to breathe with him, finding a balance. She was so concentrated on breathing with him, she almost didn't notice when she started to breathe herself _into_ him, finding a unity. As the air left and came into her lungs, the feel of his hand on her sternum only magnified, the weight of his chest at her back becoming her only anchor.

Without him realizing it, she leaned into his body, fitting her curves into his own body. They seemed to fit each other so well, so perfect, and it was just _so_ relaxing that she found her own concentration slipping away from her…

Yamato opened a blue eye, realizing that his red haired friend had fallen asleep. Slightly amused, he closed his eye again and dropped his hand down to curl around Sora's waist…

And started to breathe _her_ in, finding his own balance within her.

Sora's hair smelled like rosemary.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Just so you know, pranayama is actually Sanskrit for controlling the breathe through inhalation, exhalation, and retention, so it IS a word. Okay, so that was my very first Sorato. When I first wrote this on a whim, the term just kind of flew into my head and the words came out. Sorry if you didn't really understand how they were positioned.

xxx

**Vase: Daimi**

_The language of love talks through its objects; namely the plants._

On the first day she caught a cold, he had given her an azalea.

"Here Mimi, these are for you!" He greeted her cheerfully, his arms full of a bouquet of the flowers. "I hope you like them." The boy said almost shyly.

The girl coughed lightly, but accepted them graciously. "Thank you so much!" She responded merrily and thought about how this boy before her reminded her of a crocus.

The rest of her friends also presented her with their own balloons and get well cards, but after everyone had gone and left, her mind still remained on the azalea and the boy who had presented it to her.

On the second day she had a cold, he had given her a forsythia.

"I'll be waiting for you to get better Mimi." He said sincerely, giving her a bouquet and a gentle smile. "Colds don't last very long, at least that's what Jyou told me. I'm positive you'll be able to get out of bed soon." He tried to reassure her, sensing her sad mood.

The girl gave him a genuine smile, feeling the real certainty in the boy's words. She had been feeling slightly down since she wasn't able to go about because her cold was still there, but his visit had definitely lifted up her spirits.

"Thank you Daisuke."

It was even more special, because no one else had the time to visit her (though they had sent a few quick emails her way) so it was just her and this boy who reminded her of a gladioli.

On the third day she had a cold, he had given her an arbutus.

"I think you're a great person Mimi. So don't worry, I'm sure one day some god up there will look down on you and think that you're so pretty you deserve to be cured!" The boy nodded persuasively, just as his words registered. "Uh, I mean, not that you're pretty, but – wait! I mean you are pretty, it's just-"

"It's alright Daisuke." The girl reassured her, giving him a small smile. She simply took the flower out of his hand and placed it in her vase, along with all the other flowers he had given her. "I think you're pretty cute yourself." She winked at him, delighted at the blush he sported.

And even though it was still just him and her, she'd rather have it that way than not him at all. After all, he reminded her of a white camellia.

On the fourth day when she got rid of the cold, she paid _him_ a small visit.

And gave him an ambrosia.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Yes I know, all of you are probably going "HUH?" because you don't understand a thing. The flower terms are at the bottom, so you can just scroll down to read them. Anyway, this drabble wasn't first about flowers. It was a really angsty piece about Mimi grieving that Daisuke didn't love her cause he was chasing Hikari, but I deleted it LIKE THAT, because it was really sad and everything, but it was like totally 2D angst. No substance at all. So, I hope this one's slightly better. This is AU since Mimi doesn't live in America for this one.

xxx

**Birthday Song: Takeru x Hikari x Daisuke Friendship**

_Blackmail goes a long way…a very long way._

"No way. You are kidding me. Really." Takeru stated deadpanned, unable to believe his friend's sanity; or lack thereof.

The burgundy haired boy beside him protested much more vocally. "Please Hikari; I'll do anything but that! Anything but this!" The brown eyed boy looked ready to _cry_ down waterfalls and waterfalls.

He had good reason to.

The reason for their anxiety shook her head, looking as apologetic as she could. "I'm sorry guys, but Taichi just looked so disappointed when he found out that I didn't have a birthday present for his best friend. Please, just do it for me?" She clasped her hands together and tried to do her best puppy dog look.

Takeru and Daisuke looked at each other for a minute, a silent message passing between the two boys, before they turned back to the brunette and uttered one single word.

"No."

Hikari's face fell before she gave a melancholy sigh.

"Guys, I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but if you guys don't do this with me, then I'll tell both Yamato and Taichi what happened at the last Christmas party." Her satisfaction was met when she saw the boy's reactions. Daisuke _was_ crying down those waterfalls while Takeru's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

She wasn't sure who jumped forward to ring the doorbell first, but a second later Ishida Yamato had answered the door, his band mates appearing behind him with curious expressions.

"Takeru? Hikari? Daisuke?" The blonde questioned bewilderedly. He would have asked another question, but no one would ever know what it was, because at that moment, the trio had started to belt out a **very** off key birthday song.

_"Happy Birthday to you  
You live in a zoo  
You look like a monkey  
And you smell like one too!"_

Well. That was Daisuke's version of the song, who was the loudest out of the three. His version overlapped the other two's, who sang the normal birthday song.

Taichi would be so proud (coughrightcough).

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Ah, nothing like some good old Takarisuke humor to start your day. In case you still don't get it, I'll sum it up for you: Hikari forgot to get Yamato a birthday present, so she blackmailed Takeru and Daisuke into singing the guy a birthday song with her _snicker_.

This actually wasn't a drabble I wrote for my writer's block, I just wrote it for you guys, since I thought you guys deserved it! So remember, if you ever want me to do a drabble on a couple of your choice, just tell me in a review.

xxx

_Omoi no subete wo uta ni shite… _

**Translation**: I'd put all my thoughts into song.

Flower Meanings

_Azalea_ – Take Care of Yourself for Me, Fragile Passion  
_Crocus _– Cheerfulness  
_Forsythia _– Anticipation  
_Gladioli _– I'm Really Sincere, Give Me a Break  
_Arbutus_ – I Love You Only  
_White Camellia _– You're Adorable  
_Ambrosia _– Your Love Is Reciprocated

Okay, so that's basically all of it.

Now, if you want me to write a drabble (a really long drabble since my shortest is 380 words) on any pair you want, feel free to request. You can ask for a het, a shounen ai, or shoujo ai pair. You can ask for a pair that I've already written (like another Mimato or something). All I ask that it isn't a crossbreed or a Digimon x Digimon pair. It's not because I'm disrespectful towards the stuff, but I'm just better at writing Chosen pairs. So you can ask anything from a Junchi to a Daishiro to a Himi. I'll also accept sharing, threesomes, and anything else that pops into your head.

If you want a Friendship drabble, tell me the characters and the likes. If you already have a theme in mind you want me to write, don't be afraid to ask (this goes for the romance pairs too). Of course if you don't want a drabble at all and just want to review, I'm more than happy with that :_winks_:.

Review please!


	2. Topaz

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me.

**Pairings**: There is a different pair for each drabble, so here are as follows:

_Drabble 11_ (Friday): Koumi: sprinkles-chan  
_Drabble 12_ (Dirt): Taiora: sprinkles-chan  
_Drabble 13_ (Metaphors): Michi: sprinkles-chan  
_Drabble 14 _(Starfish): Kouzumi: Aestivate  
_Drabble 15_ (Karma): Takari: sprinkles-chan  
_Drabble 16 _(Magic): Sorato:Aino Yuy  
_Drabble 17 _(Smitten): Takerine: Dark Qiviut  
_Drabble 18 _(Bedtime Story): Sorato: sprinkles-chan  
_Drabble 19 _(Permission): Junchi: KoumiLocc  
_Drabble 20 _(Lunchtime): Taichi x Sora x Yamato Friendship

**Warnings**: Slight AU, Hetero, OOC, mild humor, and mild angst.

**Review Responses**:

_Aestivate_ – Hope you like your Kouzumi drabble! I had a somewhat hard time writing time writing it since I wasn't sure what to write it around. The idea hit me though, when I was just browsing through the web and I immediately got to work.

_Aino Yuy_ – It's fine if you only read a few of my drabbles. I put down the order and what pairs they were so if you didn't want to run into a drabble about a pair you didn't like, you could skip! And I'm glad you found the Pranayama drabble short and sweet, that was the effect I was going for. I hope you like your Sorato drabble, I made two. One for sprinkles-chan and one for you. And I'm sorry, but I didn't quite understand your Taichi x Sora x Yamato request. Did you want a friendship, a triangle, or something else? I think you probably wanted a triangle, and if so, I'll make sure to write one out in the next chapter.

_Dark Qiviut_ – Thanks, I liked writing the Daimi drabble too (I have this thing for flowers and that idea just popped up). I'm sorry, but I had a bit of trouble of writing your Takethrine, so it might've come out slightly bad and a bit mushier than intended. If you had something else in mind, then feel more than free to tell me. You can always ask for the same pair again. Or something different.

_Koumi Locc_ – I'm sorry, but I didn't add any Koumi in the first drabble chapter because I wanted to make a Takarisuke friendship ficlet and I had already written all those other drabbles before. I've got a Koumi drabble in here now though, dedicated to sprinkles-chan even though you probably wanted it just as bad, so I guess you can say it's dedicated to both of you. I also wrote your Taijun for you also and I hope you like it!

_Mia Kamiya_ – Thanks, I am so glad you like the Takeru x Hikari x Daisuke friendship one, and I had a lot of fun writing that. I just wish my friend would think to give me a birthday present like that :_giggle_: Course, I had a lot more fun writing the Kenyako one, since it's just so fun to be in Daisuke's head.

_Nightshadegirl_ – I am SO sorry! I can't grant your Myotismon x Taichi drabble, because I can't write a Crossbreed pair since I've got more practice with Chosen pairs so I'm not that good at writing it, it has nothing to do with disliking the pair or anything like that. I'll be more than happy to make it up to you though. Is there another pair you want me to do a drabble on? It can be a het, shounen ai, or shoujo ai, I really don't mind. Feel free to make a suggestion.

_Nimbirosa_ - :_blush_: You are just too nice. Really, I haven't had someone call me talented or tell me they loved my stuff in ages. I can always count on you to make me feel modest. Anyways, I hope you liked reading the drabbles last chapter, and that you'll like the ones in this chapter too! Feel free to make your own requests!

_sprinkles-chan_ – Oh that's fine, you can make as many requests as you want, just not as many as 10 since I have to leave -some- options for the others. And I'm sorry, but I was struggling a bit with the Koumi request, so if it's not quite what you had in mind I won't mind taking another request from you. I wrote out your Takari, Taiora, Sorato, and Michi drabbles, which I hope you like!

Anyways, hope you all like your drabbles. Feel free to make more requests on any couple you want (hetero, shounen ai, shoujo ai).

_x&x&x&x_

_**Pasture of Circe**_

_**Drabbles 11 – 20: Topaz**_

_x&x&x&x_

**Friday: Koumi  
****Request: sprinkles-chan **

_TGIF, the acronym of life._

It was discovered on a gloomy Thursday rainy day in America with the sky turning a sickening gray color and the drops coming out in little pitter patters, that she had fallen in love.

Usually not a quiet girl, she found herself silent as she leaned her head against the glass window, breathing in and out, watching the rain through a haze of oxygen disappearing and reappearing again and again. Usually not an observant girl, she found herself watching the colorless raindrops touch her window sill before bursting into smaller droplets of water before running down the outside walls and vanishing from her view.

Usually not a lovesick girl (okay, maybe that one wasn't necessarily true), she found herself thinking of dark eyes so black that seemed bottomless and red hair only two shades lighter than the brightest kind of blood. She found herself remembering pale skin that seems to fit in right with the bright sunlight.

It's raining now. There is no sunlight.

But the thought of a laptop seems to brighten the sky _just_ a little bit.

The girl smiled slightly, walking away from her window sill, and while fingering a small cotton candy lock, she found out she missed him. Dearly.

Glancing across the small room, she noticed her computer sitting on the desk. A grin popped on her face and she walked across the room to go and turn it on.

It was a discovered a day later, on a sunny Friday in Japan with the sky turning into a striking shade of light blue and heat making it perfect for ice cream, that he had fallen in love.

Usually not a noisy boy, he found himself jabbing the keyboard of his laptop, the clink and clank of his typing the only sound in the confinements of his room. Usually not an oblivious boy, he missed the ching on his computer, telling him he had received an email, and instead choosing to continue typing up his report on something as boring as earthworms.

Usually not an aloof boy (well, most of the time anyway), he found himself trying to clear the images of pink hair the color of cotton candy and liquid eyes the lightest shade of brown that seemed to pierce right through you. He wasn't trying to think about it. He was not even trying to think of a wonderful white skin that had a nice light tan, seeming to fit the girl perfectly.

No.

He would not think about her. He would not think about how much he (might've) possibly _missed_ her.

Momentarily stopping his typing, he finally took notice of the email on the laptop. The boy clicked on it to read the message.

_Hey Koushiro! How are things in Odaiba? I miss you._

He smiled and typed. But this time, he typed a response because he knew she wanted one from him.

_Miss you too Mimi._

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: I couldn't exactly find the right words for a Koumi drabble, and I had to rewrite this two or three times, but I'm still not completely happy with it. Eh, I hope you stilllike it at least sprinkles-chan! I had an easier time writing your other drabbles, so you'll probably enjoy those more.

xxx

**Dirt: Taiora  
****Request: sprinkles-chan**

_It all grows from the tiniest seed._

Gardening is very hard work.

She does not enjoy gardening that much, and sometimes even thinks it as annoying as knitting, which is a silly girlish thing she hopes never to do. But gardening is somewhat okay to her, because even though she despises the hard work where she has to dig the soil and do this in the heat and water everything, she likes to bury the seed into the dirt and watch her hands get dirty because she does not wear gloves.

"I didn't know you liked to garden." He said one time, coming around to visit her and instead found the girl digging into the dirt with no shovel and gloves. Just her fingers, fingernails, and her. And him too.

She shrugs. "Our flowers have to come from somewhere."

He understands and does not ask anymore questions choosing instead to crouch down beside her and watch her fingers turn the color of her hair as she digs, digs, and digs deeper and deeper. He does not see a seed in her hand and is not sure whether she even has one at all.

"Don't your fingers hurt that way?" He asks curious.

She shrugs again, but stops for a second as if actually listening to his unheard advice and he sees her produce a seed out from _nowhere_ which she drops it into the hole. She moves to place the dirt back but he stops her and does it himself, letting her watch for once.

She watches his rough tan hands gently brush the dirt back into the hole so carefully, as if the slightest hard push would destroy everything. It strikes her that he is actually a gentle boy. She did not know this before.

She learns something new about him everyday it seems.

He's stopped putting the dirt back into the hole, gently patting the dirt, those brown eyes of his fixed on the soil and nothing else. This makes her feel odd for some strange reason.

"Aren't you going to water it?" She asks.

He grinned. "I can't do all your work. Besides, I don't even have any water with me." He pointed out.

Somehow, that made her blush. She wasn't used to him being right for once. Glancing to her left, she took the water and poured some onto the soil, and they both watched it turn to mud. Then she turns back to him, a silent question on her lips that she dare not ask out loud. He merely answers by bending his head down and brushing his lips against hers.

His mouth tastes of glass and dirt, but she is more than happy with the flavor because she finds that gardening is actually quite enjoyable.

Perhaps he can help her plant more seeds later.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Hmm, I think it seems a bit angst-y in a way, but I hope you guys still like it! And yes, I know that it seems somewhat improbable that Sora would ever do any gardening, but it just seemed like a good idea. Hope you like it sprinkles-chan!

xxx

**Metaphors: Michi  
****Request: sprinkles-chan**

_Confessions of love are brought to a whole new level._

The pink haired girl grumbled.

The caramel skinned boy yawned.

"Oh come on, I thought this was supposed to over hours ago Mimi!" The burgundy haired boy complained, leaning back into his chair.

The pale skinned girl swerved around her seat, fixing a very scary glare on the boy, who immediately eeped! at the sight of it and slumped into his seat. Satisfied at the reaction, the girl turned back to her desk and the paper that laid on it, sighing as she pinked up the sheet and read through it.

_Dearest Taichi,_

_I adore everything about you. I love your brown wonderful chocolate eyes, your wonderful tan skin that makes you look like some sort of wonderful Greek God or an Adonis. I dream about your wonderful kisses, which probably taste like-_

"AARGH!"

That being yelled, Tachikawa Mimi chucked the paper into the wastebasket beside her (where many, many, many other crumpled pieces of paper lay) and got out a new sheet of paper, gnawing so hard on her eraser that it threatened to break off and have her swallow it.

"Daisuke! Help me already you dummy!" She grumbled, fixing another glare (though not as scary) on the bored boy.

The boy immediately consented. "Gee, I dunno know Mimi. How am I supposed to help you get Taichi?" Well, almost consented. It was more like question the girl's authority not that either noticed. One was too busy trying to write a good love letter and the other was trying to help. Sort of.

"Geez, I dunno Daisuke, but you better offer some good advice right now!" Mimi growled, turning on the boy with obvious intent of killing the boy slowly and painfully unless he offered something even halfway helpful.

The younger Motomiya realized this quickly, attempting to put himself into a thinking pose and suggest something that at least _sounded_ smart.

"Well," He started smiling nervously, danger signs shouting in his head to run away while he still could. "You could uh, associate your letter with things Taichi likes. Maybe it'll put you in his favor." Daisuke shielded his hands in front of himself, so as to protect himself if Mimi ever decided to kill him in her homicidal rage.

Instead, the boy found absolutely silence. Daring to open his eye, he found the girl actually looking like she was _thinking _about his suggestion. Well, there is a first time for everything.

"You know what Daisuke," The girl started slowly, as if the idea was still turning around her head. "I think that's actually a pretty good idea. Everyone knows Taichi is mad about two things. Soccer and food! I can write about food in my love letter! Yeah, I can do food metaphors!" Mimi looked starry eyed, as if the idea was just prefect.

"…er…come again?"

"Oh you know, I can tell Taichi that is the apple in my apple pie!"

"Uh Mimi, I-"

"The fruit in my fruitcake!"

"Er-"

"The cucumber I like to pickle!"

"You-"

"The peas in my pod!"

"I-"

"The cheese in my Ritz cracker sandwich!"

This, Daisuke decided, was the reason he spent most of his time hanging with boys instead of girls – or whatever you called Tachikawa Mimi.

He wondered if Mimi was ever doing to actually going to _write_ her letter to his idol.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: This was the drabble I had tons and tons of fun writing. The idea just came to me when I was just finished with the Taiora drabble, so I immediately got to writing. This is slightly AU, since you'll have to pretend Mimi still lives in Odaiba with the others. And I made Daisuke say "dunno" instead of "don't know" because I'm simply writing it like it's pronounced. I mean, it's usually "lemme" instead of "let me".

xxx

**Starfish: Kouzumi  
****Request: Aestivate **

_Koko wa tojuu nandatte shinjitai… _

"Starfish Kouji, are the most fascinating creatures." She told him one day.

He pretended at the time not to be interested but he and her both knew he wanted to hear more. So much more.

She obeys his unheard request. "Back where I lived, there were tons of starfish in the beaches where I swam. They looked really beautiful you know? The most wonderful vivid colors and patterns printed on their bodies." Her head turned towards him to look him in the eye, making him falter for the tiniest moment in time.

The notion that he is afraid escapes her, and she simply goes onto her explanation. "I had to do a report on starfishes once back in school. I found out that starfish have no front or back. Cool huh? And they can still move in any direction without turning. Weird right?" She asks, but does not expect an answer.

She knows him too well. He doesn't want her to know him too well because he is simply not used to her growing up. He doesn't want her to grow up. He doesn't need her to grow up. So therefore, she must not grow up. Because if she grows up she'll leave him behind and she'll never trail behind, instead in front and that is something he cannot deal with.

"Starfish can also regrow their legs you know. As long as it has it's," Here, she took a deep breath as if she needed one. "It's center. It's soul."

He finds her looking back at him again and that falter in him turns into an earth shattering earthquake. Not that she notices.

She just goes on to say one more thing to him. "Starfish Kouji, remind me of you." Here, she reaches her hand across to tentatively offer it to him as if to say _I'm not going anywhere._

All he can do is simply grab onto it, making it quickly become his only anchor with the warmth filling him whole. He realizes that she is growing up, but he's okay with it now because he knows he is too.

Her eyes look like the ocean.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Hmm, I'm not exactly sure when or where this takes place. And I'm sorry if Izumi was too OOC and it's a bit angst-y, but it was just too hard since the last time I saw 04 was back on vacation in America, and that was only a handful of episodes. Sorry Aestivate, this was a bit shorter that the others I think, I just couldn't seem to make it longer. The translations are at the bottom!

xxx

**Karma: Takari  
****Request: sprinkles-chan**

_What goes around comes around._

The first time he kissed her, she didn't kiss back.

It had been a cool autumn morning and he was walking her home after school because it seemed like the right thing to do. They strolled down the cement in companionable silence, the kind that only exists between the closest of friends. And they were the closest of friends.

"Takeru," A quiet voice said his name, making him turn to face his cohort. "I want to know something." She stated tiredly, like she just woke up from a deep slumber and wanted to go back to it.

He blinked in surprise. "What do you want to know Hikari?" The fact that his best friend was asking him something shocked him slightly, since he was used to his friend always knowing everything. He was the one that always asked everything and she was the one that always answered.

"I want to know what a kiss feels like." She stopped walking when she asked her questioned and instead looked up at the blonde.

His blue eyes widened in surprise again, but he still managed to answer. He just answered by dipping his head down slowly and pressing his lips against her. She didn't move when this all happened, standing still as if waiting for it and frozen as if not sure what do with it.

The boy remembered that kissing Hikari as a very unusual act. Her lips usually looked pink and shiny, but in reality they felt dry with the seams slightly cracked. There was usually a faint scent of lilac and sunflower around her, but she tasted very plain and normal with a hint of something hot and sour.

She wasn't kissing him back either. Just simply standing there with her hands by the side and feet on the ground with her eyes open, not particularly with surprise either. They were just open.

His were open too and even though they were looking right into her they could not _see_ her.

They both pulled back at the same time and it was not because they ran out of air.

"Is that what a kiss really feels like Takeru?"

He wanted to scream out _well duh _but refrained for her sake. For his sake. For their sake. The blonde realized at the moment that they had quietly stepped over an imaginary borderline, and whether they knew it or not was irrelevant. Very, very irrelevant.

So instead, all he did was nod. "Yes Hikari."

"Oh." Is all she said but that alone made him wonder if she knew something he didn't. But that was probably true since she's always known more than him. Even when they were little kids, she was the wise one in the group and he was the crybaby. It's still like that. Somewhat.

"Takeru," that voice said again which only made him turn back. Again. "I want another kiss."

So he smiled, and dipped his head – but she stopped him, instead making herself bend up and press _her_ lips against his in another chaste hot and sour kiss. And this time though, he kissed back.

Because it is not destiny that binds them together. It is karma.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: I think this was also a bit angst-y, but I tried to keep it somewhat lighthearted. I tried to give Takari a slightly different feel, since it was my very first time writing one, and I just didn't want to go down that 'they're meant to be' road, since Takari actually has a lot of potential if people wouldn't cliché it so much (not that all people do that). Anyways, tell me whether you like it or not sprinkles-chan! Next drabble's Aino Yuy's Sorato!

xxx

**Magic: Sorato  
****Request: Aino Yuy**

_The key to pulling the rabbit out of your hat._

He doesn't believe in magic.

He doesn't believe in a lot of things it seems, but magic is a different little something entirely. The idea of it just bothers beyond belief, even though he has no idea why. But he does know that even when he was young and trying to survive in a world where reality did not exist, he still believed that magicians were nothing but a phony.

She believes in magic though, and that for some strange reason, does not bother him in the least. She takes him to a lot of magic shows, just the two of them and their shadows, and she makes him watch the funny looking men in capes pull out animals out of their strange hats and perform lame card tricks. He knows that she likes it though, eats it up and adores it, and the fact alone scares and amuses him.

"You do know they're nothing but a phony right?" He asked before, not sure if she actually knew this.

He was surprised however, when she simply laughed softly, shaking her redhead hair and looking at him with those orange kind of eyes.

"You do know I don't particularly care right?" She simply responded with a smile and her own question.

He rolled his eyes and they never talked about phonies again.

Still, she continues to drag him to magic shows made for kids. She's never brought the others along though, not even their mutual best friend with the big hair or anyone else. She only brings him along, and they hide in the big crowds (still standing out because everyone else is a toddler) while she makes sure he doesn't fall asleep from boredom.

She has absolutely nothing to worry about though. Because even though he doesn't believe in it, the idea and the fantasy and the _realism _keeps him awake, keeps him full of wonder and something maybe even akin to awe – not that he'll ever admit it. He'll never admit that it drives him mad he can't figure out how the funny dressed men are able to make candy out of paper or how the milk disappears when they suck their thumb. He'll never admit to anything.

He does admit though, to not believing in it.

"I don't believe in magic." The boy said to her one day with his pretty angel eyes glinting madly and something fierce inside them.

She answers again, but this time she chooses instead to bend up to him with a half lidded gaze and a lazy smile on her face with her voice filled with something hazy that he cannot identify. He doesn't even think about trying though. Perhaps it is magic.

"I believe in magic."

And he is more than fine with that because he believes that she's got enough belief about magic for the both of them.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: I'm not sure where this thing came from. All I remember is thinking about how cute it would be for Sora to drag Yamato to magic shows and this thing kind of wrote itself. And the part about the milk trick was just a part of a memory I had a long time ago, when I had my seventh birthday party and they performed that trick. It was wicked cool (at least back then).

xxx

**Smitten: Takethrine  
****Request: Dark Qiviut**

_I love you I love you I love you I love you…_

He blushed the first time he saw her. Honestly.

She just looked so doll like, so cute and soft, so _pretty_. With all those wonderful golden curls running down her back and framing her heart shaped face. Not to mention her small blue eyes with a color that bettered his brother's, let alone his. And her skin seemed like a nice whitish color fit for the French girl, and he truthfully couldn't picture the color on anyone else, not even his best friend Hikari (who had a light tan anyway so).

There was just something that drew him into her. It wasn't just her looks either. She had an air of sophistication around her, mixed with sweetness and kindness. And she always seemed to do everything with manners; nothing was ever mean if it came from her. And even with all those wonderful traits around her, there was also something hidden that captivated him and trapped him there. Though he had no qualms about escaping.

Whenever she smiled though, it was like he literally turned to mush.

And well, when Taichi kissed her, he certainly wasn't jealous. Of course not. He just resolved that if he couldn't beat up the original goggle bearer then he had better put in some more vigor into his arguments with the second one. Something tugged at him though, when the group had to leave her, when _he_ had to leave her. The need to say something filled him but there was no time and before he knew it, she was gone.

He smiled the second time he saw her. Honestly.

She was no longer doll like, no longer so cute or soft, no longer so pretty. Her golden curls had straightened themselves (but only slightly) and turned into a deeper blonde color (but only slightly). They still framed her face though. And her eyes had only gotten slightly bigger, her color only brighter. But her skin was still that impeccable shade of white though, still reserved for only her. She wasn't pretty anymore, she had grown up.

She was beautiful.

Her personality hadn't changed one bit though, something that only made him smile wider and leave him smitten once again.

"Je t'aime," He breathed into her ear one day in France, his voice hoarser and huskier than he had originally intended. The boy was hugging her, his arms curled around that waist and that air around him.

She simply drew back slightly, but still held him in her arms too.

"Aishiteru wa."

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Yes, yes, fine laugh at me all you want okay, I just made the mushiest drabble in drabble history. Hmph. Anyway, I hope you like it Dark Qiviut (really, just ignore the total OOC and it'll be fine) since all I remember about Catherine is her looks, and how impressed Taichi, Takeru, and Takeru's grandfather were with them (I don't even remember where Taichi really did kiss her). I also know that Japanese people usually don't say 'I love you' a lot, using their manners and feelings instead, but Takeru's got French roots so it's okay. Translations are at the bottom, but you guys probably already know what they said.

xxx

**Bedtime Story: Sorato  
****Request: sprinkles-chan **

_Confessions of love are said in a letter. Marriage proposals are said in a prison cell._

"Dad, I don't want to go to sleep!" The younger blonde protested as he tried to wiggle out of his bed, only to be pushed back because of his father and sister.

The older redhead glared at her brother, unable to believe she was actually related to the guy. "Will you be quiet you dummy!" Turning back to their father she turned a 180 on her personality. "Daddy, won't you please get me another _separate_ bedroom? And while you're at it, please tell me this kid is actually adopted." She said as an after thought.

The older blonde chuckled at his daughter's antics, reaching over to ruffle both of his kid's hair.

"Now, now kids, what have I told you about getting into arguments right before bedtime," He warned half playfully. "Remember, you won't get a bedtime story and you'll both have to sleep with your mother and me." _Not that we'd ever really make them do that but still…_

The redhead and the blonde both gave simultaneous gasps of fright before clasping their hands together, putting on their best puppy dog looks and trying to make it seem like real halos were appearing on their heads.

"Please dad, you can't tuck in your two most favoritest children without giving them a bedtime story!" The younger blonde protested as adorably as he could.

Yamato sighed, wondering just what he did to deserve these two things. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you another bedtime story. Which one do you want to hear for tonight?"

The redhead jumped up in excitement as she blurted out her suggestion. "Ooh! Ooh! I want the one where you ask mommy to go out with you the first time! Please daddy!" The girl pouted playfully.

The boy blonde however glared at her sister before turning back to his dad. "No way, that one's boring! You only give out the boring _mushy_," his nose scrunched up disgusted at the word. "Details! I want the one where you tell us how you proposed to mommy in jail!"

The girl's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. Tell us dad please!"

Yamato chuckled. "Okay, okay. If you really want that story, then you guys absolutely have to promise to sleep right after I'm finished. Alright?" Seeing both his children nod, the man took a deep breath and retold his tale.

"Alright, so I and your mother had been going out for a year and a half, and for our anniversary I was planning to take her for dinner at a really nice restaurant after a walk in the park. I wanted that that date to be extra special since I was planning on proposing in the restaurant (had the ring and everything). So anyways, your mom and I were taking our stroll in the park when all of a sudden; this girl just jumped out of nowhere and attacked her!

I was shocked frozen solid; I didn't have any idea what to do! Your mother was holding up pretty well, I really had no idea she could kick and _hurt_ people so well. Anyways, I tried to pry the girl off Sora, but it the girl seemed to have a one track mind, she just wouldn't budge! Good thing though, a police officer noticed the fight and was able to pull off the girl. Not a good thing: we managed to get arrested for causing a brawl in public, despite the fact no one was even there. But whatever.

They had us separated into different jail cells; your mother on my left, the other girl on my right, and me in the center. I later found out later, after listening to your mother having a rather vulgar_ conversation_ with the attacker, that the girl was actually an old fan of mine when I was in the Teen-Age Wolves, and was actually blaming Sora that she had supposedly 'forced me to quit.' Puh-lease, even Taichi knew I quit because I wanted to just do something other than sing forever. It was totally my choice.

So anyways, I was stuck with my girlfriend on side (literally) arguing with an old maniac fan on the other (literally) with absolutely no idea what to do, so I shouted out the first thing that popped into my head, which turned out to be, "Sora, marry me!"

After I shouted out my proposal, there was total silence. Not even the other jailers who were watching and talking about us (I swear, prison is even more of a gossip place that school was) were saying anything. After a few moments though, your mother sputtered, "C-Come again?"

I was totally nervous then. I had no idea what to say in response! I mean, I had this great speech planned out and everything, but that was for when I was going to say it in a restaurant, not a _jailhouse_! So all I could do was stutter out another, "W-Will you marry me Sora?"

And you know what she said? She said yes. Just like that, no hesitations; exactly the reason why I love your mother so darn much. So after both our parents split the cost of the bail and got us out of jail (leaving that maniac girl behind), we right away had a lovely modern Japanese wedding and everything. And that kids, is the story of how I proposed to your mother and everything." Ishida Yamato looked up at his kids, both of who were already asleep.

He smiled at them, because he finally had everything he ever needed.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Okay, now this was LONG. Longer than my Kenyako one. This is most definitely a vignette since it's like 900 words. I couldn't help it, the thing just kept on going when I had the idea. I admit it, I shamelessly stole the idea from a Harry Potter fic, and I'd tell you what it was but I honestly can't remember. Anyway, I never really said the names of Yamato's and Sora's kids. This is mainly because I forgot what their names were. Silly me. So if someone could tell me or you can just do whatever.

xxx

**Permission: Junchi  
****Request: KoumiLocc**

_Because promises must always be kept and Yagami Taichi is certainly no exception._

"Taichi, I have a very important matter to discuss with you," said Motomiya Daisuke gravely in the middle of a Chosen meeting (with both the old and new).

The said brunette paused in his intense conversation with his blonde best friend to turn and stare at his worshipper – er I mean, - incredibly devoted fanatic of his. Wait, that's not much better. Oh well.

"What's the matter Daisuke?" Yagami Taichi asked bewildered.

Daisuke took a deep breath and fiddled with the goggle straps, appearing quite nervous before a determined look appeared. "Look Taichi, I need to talk to you about my sister."

Taichi blinked. "Jun? What about her?"

Daisuke crossed his arms. "If you're going to be going out with her Taichi, I expect you be a lot more kind and acknowledgeable about her."

It was then that silence filled the entire room.

The two tan skinned boys didn't seem to notice it all that much (they didn't even notice they had a rather big audience watching them). One was going into parental mode and the other was just completely freaked out.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, would you mind repeating that, since I'm not all that sure I understand." The brunet sputtered out, unable to believe his friend was actually saying this.

"If you're going to be dating Jun I want you to be a lot more respectable towards her." The second goggle bearer repeated to the first.

Taichi was absolutely sure he was hearing things. He _had_ to be.

"Daisuke, where on earth did you ever get the idea that me and your sister are _dating_?"

"Well, you're in love with her aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"Oh puh-lease, you're totally gone for her. Every time we go meet for a soccer session you ask if Jun is there, and you look like someone's kicked you when I say no. You also appear to be coming to my a lot more than usual lately, and yet you never really do anything with me, more content to go searching for my sister. There's also the fact that you're trailing after her like a little puppy with doe eyes." Daisuke eventually finished his long explanation.

"Oh," was all Taichi could say.

Daisuke sighed. "Taichi look, I may not have as good of a relationship with Jun as you do with Hikari, but I still care about her. And I know that you'd never even think of purposely trying to hurt my sister, so I just want you to promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to tell her how you feel."

And tomorrow was the day he did.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: Okay, now this one was just plain weird. I have managed to give Daisuke, Taichi, AND Jun a whole new level of OOC. Hmm, and just what happened to their audience is what I want to know. Heh. :_looks sheepish_: Well, I hope you liked it KoumiLocc. Next up is the very last drabble of the chapter, the Taiorato Friendship one! If you absolutely loathe huge doses of OOC, I wouldn't suggest to reading that one.

xxx

**Lunchtime: Taichi x Sora x Yamato Friendship  
****Request: None**

_Paranormia gives you the most…unusual kind of heebie-jeebies. _

It was going to eat him.

It was going to first slowly mutate into some disturbing and SCARY mutant creature-thingymubober. Then, the SCARY mutant creature would terrorize all of Odaiba, wreaking havoc with all it's SCARIness. And it would make him its slave, making him every little thing of his bidding (and then it would eat him of course). All of Odaiba would fall down forever because this SCARY thing was able to destroy it! To kill it! To demoli-

"Taichi stop trying to burn wholes into your sandwich."

The brunette pouted. Silence reigned. For two seconds.

"But Sora, just look at it," Taichi protested. "It's all evil and everything! It's looking at us, don't you see it! And soon, it is going to destroy us because of its SCARY…" He paused; looking for the right word to describe the creature's whatever it was. "…ness."

His redhead friend raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're acting just a _little_ paranoid?"

"Sora…" Taichi's voice turned whiny. Uh oh.

The redhead rolled her eyes, unable to believe the boy actually was a boy. Sora turned to her left (since her 'paranoid and in need of mental help' friend was on her right) to try and have a normal conversation with her other best friend Yamato – but stopped, choosing instead to gawk at what her other friend was doing.

HE was knitting.

He WAS knitting

He was KNITTING.

Nope, no matter how many times she (mentally) said it, it still did not make even a teensy bit of sense in her mind.

"Yamato," she started just to check if she was actually seeing that. "Are you," she choked. "Knitting?"

The blonde ignored her for a moment, looking immersed in – in – whatever he was doing. "Yeah Sora, I am."

"Oh." Silence. "Why?"

The blonde sighed oh so woefully, before putting down his half finished piece of pink yarn – that looked so manhandled on so many wrong levels. "My manager wants me to get in touch with my feminine side, so he's signed me up for this Home Economic class. I've already learned to how to bake cookies, a cake, and an apple pie. Also, I'm currently working on making a wonderful pink apron," Here, he paused to pat so called pink apron. "And a few cross stitching artworks." Ishida Yamato actually looked _proud _at his so called accomplishments.

"Feminine side?"

"Yep."

"I…see."

"DIE YOU EVIL PIECE OF-OF SCARYNESS!"

And on Sora's left side, a poor, poor, _poor _thing of a chicken sandwich was getting brutally mutilated by a boy who was determined to save his country from the terror that was going to eat him AND everyone else. Gasp!

Yamato continued getting in 'touch' with his feminine side by continuing on doing _something _with that pink cloth.

Sora buried her face in her hands (wondering why she hung out with these things called 'boys') and all was right in the world.

"Cross left, stitch right, and continue…"

"HYAHH!"

Well. Almost right. It was normal, so that was just fine.

**End.**

_Notes On Drabble_: This was made purely out of the reason to explain why Yamato has a pink apron. And why Taichi is insane (you don't actually believe he's got a perfectly normal head now, do you?). Poor Sora. The Taichi being paranoid was inspired by that time in Math when I told my Math teacher that, "Aren't you just acting a bit paranoid?" because he thought everyone was going to say stuff about him. He just turned to me and said, "Well, I do have a 'pair' of 'noids'." And proceeded to flare his nostrils at us.

I still get shivers.

xxx

**Translations**

_Koko wa tojuu nandatte shinjitai_ – I wanna believe that here is only partway through  
_Je t'aime_ – I Love You (in French).  
_Aishiteru wa_ – I Love You (in Japanese). The 'wa' part is female speech.

Tell me if I missed any!

Wooh, these chapters keep getting longer and longer. Anyways, please remember to send in the requests, since my personal goal is to do ten drabble chapters (100 drabbles). They can be shounen ai, shoujo ai, het, or friendship!

Review! And I hope you all liked your drabbles!


	3. Garnet

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me.

**Pairings**: Each drabble features a different pair.

1. On My Heart: _Junzumi_: Dark Qiviut  
2. Lipstick: _Michi_: A Hopeless Romantic  
3. Bonjour: _Cathesuke_: Dark Qiviut  
4. Grandiose: _Koumi_: KoumiLocc  
5. Calligraphy: _Taiorato_ _Triangle_: Aino Yuy  
6. Library Book: _Yamachisuke_ _Friendship_: Mia Kamiya  
7. Goggles: _Takumi_: Dark Qiviut  
8. Fox Trot: _Hiruki_ _Friendship_: Dark Qiviut  
9. Accent: _Yuyako_: Dark Qiviut  
10. Mistletoe: _Izuchi_: Nightshadegirl

**Warnings**: OOC, AU, hetero, slight angst, lots of humor

**Review Responses**:

_A Hopeless Romantic_ – Sorry I can't grant your Sorato request (I've already got all the others but I'll put it in the NEXT chapter), but I've got your Michi one, and in Taichi's POV too. As for the chapters, I was honestly surprised no one's asked me that sooner. But anyways, even though I am naming my chapters after birthstones, I'm not planning on using all of them (mainly because I don't -know- all of them). Or maybe the last two will be bonus drabbles for the pairs that I haven't written, we'll see.

_Aestivate_ – I'm so glad you liked the Kouzumi, since I was afraid you wouldn't like it that much because it was so short and all. And sorry I had to bug you about it. Heh.

_Aino Yuy_ – I'm happy you liked both Soratos. And yes, I always wonder how they do their magic tricks, since I've never been able to understand them. As for the Bedtime one, I actually didn't even think about making the fangirl Jun, and even if I considered it, I wouldn't have done so anyway (I'm not that keen on the Motomiya bashing). I wrote your Taiorato triangle one in this chapter!

_Dark Qiviut_ - :_beams_: Thanks! I'm so happy you liked the Taiorato friendship piece (that was the one I had tons of fun writing). And aww, you liked the Takerine one too! That one was incredibly fluffy, after all. And thanks for telling me where Taichi kissed Catherine. I'll make sure to write your other requests (the ones you sent in email) for the 4th chapter! Thanks for understanding.

_Evil Idiot_ – Eek! I am so, so sorry! I can't do your Daikeru and your Takeru x Hikari x Daisuke Friendship, because I already have all the other requests I need to fulfill! What I can do however is write your requests in the NEXT drabble chapter if that's alright. Sorry for the inconvenience! And Dark Qiviut also asked for a Daikeru in the next chapter too, so I'll do both.

_KoumiLocc_ – Its okay, I've had my own run-ins when my own computer gets funky. But I'm sorry; I can't do your Koumi/Sokeru. I mean, I can only do one pair per drabble, so next chapter your Sokeru (and Daiora maybe?) will pop up, if that's alright with you. I just can't write two pairs in one drabble. And I don't really give a description of what the characters are wearing in my drabbles (it makes the drabbles too long), so you'll have to use your imagination. Sorry! But I have made Mimi's hair brown in your drabble.

_Mia Kamiya_ – Glad you liked the Michi drabble. I'm sorry that I can't do your Daimi, Michi, and Yakari request (even though I'm not sure you exactly requested it. But whatever), as I can only do ten drabbles per chapter. I've done your Yamato x Taichi x Daisuke Friendship drabble though! I sort of randomly pick the drabble pairs; it's not a first come first serve if you're wondering.

_Nightshadegirl_ – Thanks for understanding! I just hate to turn down a request, but as I said, I'm horrible at crossbreed pairs. But here's your Izuchi (Izumi x Kouichi) drabble. Hope you like it!

_sprinkles-chan_ – Oh, its fine if you request lots of drabbles, it just gives me more stuff to write, and that's always a great thing. I'm so happy you like your drabbles, and feel free to request some more. You can always ask for as many as you want!

_**Pasture of Circe**_

_**Drabbles 21 – 30: Garnet**_

**On My Heart: Junzumi **

**For: Dark Qiviut**

_J U N P E I _

_X_

_I Z U M I_

He's got her name on his heart.

It's fixed there, written ever so deeply within his very core, but it's so deep a thing that it's still distinguishable on the surface. And he carries it. He carries a life filled with happiness and delight, of vanity and smiles, with purple caps and ocean eyes. The whole life is written on the surface on his heart, but the whole name is seal inside his soul.

It's not his name, nor is it his life. It's hers.

But he can't envision carrying anyone else's. Even when she's not there, he carries it for her, lives it for her, walks, cries, smiles, dreams, sleeps, and _breathes _it in for her. It is, after all, a part of him and her together, and that's just fine with him. Strangely though, the dependence of her has only made him brighter and stronger, like how a blacksmith sharpens a knife, only he is no knife and she is no blacksmith.

Sometimes, Kouichi frowns kindly and says to him he shouldn't have to carry the whole thing alone or at all, and he just can't bring himself to tell the boy it's never been a burden, nor has he ever thought of it as one. But he also doesn't have the heart to be mad at Kouichi, because he just doesn't understand. He's never been in such a situation like his, where you become so deeply in love that the name is buried so deeply within you that you can't even breathe.

But still, that's not quite his situation. Because while he may love Izumi more than anyone else does, it's not to the point of sightlessness. If anything, having her name on his heart helps him see with his eyes all the more better. That's how she is after all, helping in the smallest of ways.

And he likes to think he's helping her too, because he also knows that she needs him as well. Perhaps not as much as he needs her, but he likes to think that maybe she's carrying a little something of his too. He knows that even though you can hardly see it, his letters are being lightly etched onto her heart. You can't see it on the surface yet, but it's there in her core. He can see it though, because she is becoming a part of him, and someday it _will_ be vice versa.

Junpei can and will always wait for that day. The day when he'll smile (not grin) and Izumi will smile back (not smirk). The day when he can close his eyes and still see her and say; _Now we're equal. _He'll wait forever for that day, even though he knows it won't take that long.

He'll wait, as long as it means waiting for her.

**End.**

_Notes: _Ah, there's nothing like some old fashioned Junzumi romance to get you going in the morning. As for the Kouichi part, I hope it doesn't sound like I'm bashing him or anything, because I'm not. I just thought that Takuya, Tomoki, nor Kouji wouldn't fit the part. And yes, Junpei does sound OOC, but oh well. This can also fit with Daikari too I think. Anyways, hope you like it Dark Qiviut!

xxx

**Lipstick: Michi**

**For: A Hopeless Romantic**

_Who says makeup is only for girls?_

"Will you just hold still Yagami?" screamed an exasperated Mimi, who was ready to pull her hair out if not for the fact that she knew that it would not look pretty.

Taichi sighed, laying back into his chair. "But Mimi, I told you, I am not, and I repeat NOT, going to put on m-makeup." The boy had only come to the girl for help on his study session with Sora, not to get bombarded by fashion tips and fashion clothes and fashion _makeup _from some silly (but cute) pink haired girl.

"Oh Taichi, there's nothing to worry about. Tons of guys wear makeup! And Sora will never notice on the date anyway," reassured Mimi.

"Then what's the point of using it in the first place!" shrilled out the old(er) Yagami. "Besides, I thought I told you that it's not really a date. Sora just needed someone to help her study for her big History test, and since Yamato had band practice and Jyou and Koushiro couldn't help, she asked me. It's a friend thing." And really, that was all it was. Taichi didn't have any more-than-platonic feelings for Sora, and he was quite sure she didn't either. Of course, he couldn't really say the same about a certain pink haired girl…

Mimi sniffed, flipping her hair back and took out her makeup bag. "Of course it is. Everyone can see that Sora likes you and that you most definitely return such feelings. Sora's so the only person you'd study History for Taichi." For some reason, Mimi's voice turned slightly cold by the end of the sentence, even though Taichi had no idea _why_.

"Is something the matter Mimi?" he asked with concern.

"No. Nothing's the matter. Now shut up and pucker your lips." Taichi momentarily took the time to blink clueless and full of shock at the bright red tube approaching his lips. The brunet leaned farther and farther and farther away from the tube, hoping against hope that-that thing wouldn't even think about-

"Ah, there done."

Taichi stared into the mirror. His once wonderful and plain colored (though he was just FINE with that) had been painted into a vivacious **red**.

Red.

_Red._

…Well, it wasn't so bad. Sure, his lips were now certainly more…brighter than they had been a few seconds ago, but the color _did _seem to just make his lips shimmer slightly, not to mention make them look a bit more moist. Who knew makeup could actually work so well? It was just too bad that Taichi had never gotten the name of the color. What was it again, something like Fruit Red? Passion Red?

"Taichi."

The brunet turned slightly to face the person who had called his name, which was Mimi, who was staring at him with the _strangest _look in her eyes. Well, she wasn't really staring at him, more like his lips…

"So Mimi, what is this lipstick called again? I keep forgetting the name. Was it something like Passion Red? Cause I seriously have no cl-"

Whatever Taichi was about to say, we will never know. Since Mimi just kind of – took the words _right_ out of his mouth.

After she had finished kissing the air out of the stunned brunet boy, Mimi leaned her forehead against Taichi's and whispered out in a shaky breath, "It's called Passion Pink Taichi. Passion Pink."

"Oh. Right."

Needless to say, Taichi never did make it the Study Session.

_Notes: _Yes, I stole the theme from an LJ Challenge, but the concept was just too good not to use. This was (once again) a bit too long, and just seemed to ramble a bit, but I hope you still liked it A Hopeless Romantic!

xxx

**Bonjour: Cathesuke**

**For: Dark Qiviut**

_This is how the more…affectionate Frenchians greet their friends. Or so they're called._

There were many things Daisuke liked about the French people. He liked their cool buildings, that almost big Eiffel Tower, and most of all, their bread and cheese. Mmm.

"Daisuke? Daisuke! DAISUKE!"

The burgundy haired boy jolted out of his daydream, turning sideways to glare at the amused blond standing next to him in the airport. "I couldn't very well have you falling asleep now, could I?"

"And why couldn't you?"

"Because we have to greet Catherine when she arrives! It's her first time in Odaiba and we have to greet her with the utmost respect!" Takeru ranted and raved, attracting weird looks from the other people in the airport and embarrassed looks from the other Chosen (which consisted of only Miyako, Ken, Hikari, and Iori anyway).

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Look Takeru, just because you have a crush on this French girl doesn't mean we all do."

Hearing this, the said blonde immediately flushed red. "I DO NOT have a crush on Catherine and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it for someone who actually believes you." Daisuke rolled his eyes in boredom, surveying the huge crowd at the airport. He spotted a glint of very bright yellow bobbing through the people. As most people at the airport (including the non-Japanese ones) had dark hair, he assumed this was the girl they were all on their feet for.

"Hey Takeru I-"

"I AND CATHERINE have a totally PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP AND I-"

"TAKERU!"

"WHAT!"

"Your girlfriend's here."

"SHE'S NOT MY – oh. Hi Catherine."

The blonde girl beamed at the blonde boy (Daisuke thought they looked like one big happy yellow family) with a big smile on her face. "Monsieur Takeru! How glad it zees to see you!" With that, she cupped his face near his and planted two small chaste kisses on each of his cheeks.

After she was done giving Takeru (who by now resembled a tomato quite accurately) she repeated the process Iori and Ken who had uncomfortable looks on their faces, as well Hikari and Miyako who just smiled rather clumsily back.

Daisuke found that his palms had started sweating when Catherine started to walk towards him. He racked his head for possible excuses as to why he just simply wasn't used to girls kissing him on cheeks and that they could just head back-

"You are monsieur Daiskez rightz?"

Darn. She was there already.

"Um. Actually it's Daisuke, but its okay you can pronounce whatever way you want and-"

Sparing him any further ramble, Catherine cupped his face and-

Gave him a French _kiss._

**Notes: **Uh…Actually, I have nothing to say about this one. Yep.

xxx

**Grandiose: Koumi**

**For: KoumiLocc**

_Definition: adj. Characterized by feigned or affected grandeur; pompous._

Few people think of you as a simple girl. You know that when they look at you, they see you as a loving and caring and kindhearted individual, and that's nice to see because it makes you feel modest (really, you don't feel it that often).

But there's also something inside you that curls inside, makes you feel slightly nauseous, because you know that they see you as a challenge (or someone easy), a trophy to show around and flaunt. They see you as the antonym of simplicity. You don't really blame them, as it's not like you don't really portray a simple image, what with your pink clothes and your pink hair and your girly jewelry that really just makes you feel a little dirty.

It's still okay with you though, because at the end of the day, you can come home to a boy who looks at you like you're something like glass, except nowhere near fragile. He sees you as someone clear, not empty, and that you don't need be grand, you don't need grand **things **to show who you are.

He sees that.

It's one of the reasons you love him. He's always been the smart one of the group.

And you like that he's smart. That he understand you. That he knows that you're really like anyone else, and that's _all _you want to be. Not some grand little thing that people think needs to be flaunted around. He never flaunts you around (but that's because he's just not the type. Computer genius and all that).

"You know what pink signifies?" He asks you this, and you take on a confused expression, because you honestly have no idea what he's talking about. He gives you a small smile though, and leans across the table to tuck a strand of your pink hair behind your ears, and then he whispers the answer.

"Purity and passion." It really was the most romantic thing you've ever heard (and sweet too). You'd be stupid not have kissed him after he said it.

Romance has always been very simple for you.

**Notes: **Great. I have officially lost all grasp on Mimi's character. I just don't know what it is about her that makes me so unable to write her in IC. Gah. I'll figure it out eventually. Until then, I hope you're at least okay with it KoumiLocc.

xxx

**Calligraphy: Taiorato Triangle  
For: Aino Yuy**

_The word "papyrus" came from paper. Oh wait. It's the other way around._

The air smells of aged paper, wood and words, and the melting of candle wax on her table. Thin streamer of smoke rises and fills the air with foggy wishes, but she doesn't notice, used to feeling time stop. She drops her barriers and weapons, lavishing the feel that everything in this room is in her heart. She wants to hold the moment a little longer.

Holding up the brush with an arm made coordinated thanks to tennis; she poises it right above the aging paper with the grace of a dancer, a ballerina about to take her first step. Then she is ready, and then she pervades over her material and paints an intricate web of words and phrases and thoughts that don't really mean anything.

The only sounds she hears is the sound of her brush against parchment, the air crackling against the smoke (she isn't breathing), and them breathing sleep.

When she sees them on her couch one late night (they huddle together for warmth) the first thing she notices is that they sleep differently from how they live. Yamato, though he might never admit it, snores. He snores quite lightly, through his nose and makes small drawn out noises, like he's pulling them out. Yamato sleeps with a smile on his face and it makes him look ages younger. Occasionally, he moves in his sleep, but only to curl closer to Taichi for warmth.

Taichi on the other hand, sleeps like he is dead. His head always lies on top of the pillow, and he lays perfectly align, never on his side. Straight. She's a little surprised to found out that he hardly –ever– snores. Instead, he breathes through his mouth every few seconds in a regular pattern. His expression is a solemn one when he sleeps, and he ends up looking like a wise man beyond his years.

She realizes that it's not that Yamato looks innocent when he sleeps, nor does Taichi jaded. It's that they both look content, like all their dreams are pleasant and never ending. That's all she's ever wanted to give them, happiness, but it's a fleeting thing that always disappears when she thinks its there to stay.

She turns back to her paper, and writes both their names on her parchment, because they're hers. And when they all lie next to each other, she likes to think she's the gray between the white and the black. The medium for them.

Sora breathes them in, and the smoke clears up.

**Notes: **Sorry if it seems either more like a friendship or a threesome instead of a triangle, but I wanted to get something down in Sora's POV. I was just basically identifying the lines of their relationships with each other. Hope it did some justice Aino Yuy.

xxx

**Library Book: Yamachisuke Friendship**

**For: Mia Kamiya**

_Daisuke doesn't do libraries. Ever._

"I'M NOT GOING INTO THAT PLACE! NEVER!" Daisuke shouted as he held onto the street pole.

Yamato grunted, trying to pull the redhead off the pole. Darn, but that boy had a strong grip. "Daisuke," he said through clenched teeth, "just get off the pole so we can visit the libr-"

"DON'T SAY THE WORD!"

"Right. Sorry."

"C'mon Daisuke," Taichi said soothingly as he worked on removing Daisuke's hands from the pole. "It won't be that bad. Yamato and I will be right beside you all the way."

Daisuke sniffled. "Promise?"

"Absolutely," promised both boys (though Taichi's grin seemed a little too large and Yamato's a little too small).

"O-O-Okay." Daisuke released him grip on the pole, then with both of his mentors, he walked hesitantly into the big building. Once he was pushed through the doors, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as the smell of books made his head feel fizzy. He had to be the only person to get high off a library.

Gulping, Daisuke shuffled to the front desk of the library, making sure to keep his head down. He could hear Taichi and Yamato right behind him, which gave him a little relief.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh Miss?"

The librarian inspected him through her coke bottled glasses. Daisuke resisted the urge to flee.

"Yes?" she barked (that really was the only way to describe it).

"Um…um…um…I was wondering…if I could return a book?"

Her gaze warmed. Slightly. "Of course you can sir."

"Great." Daisuke dug around his backpack until he found the book and produced it with a flourish to the librarian. She took the book from his hands, and as she inspected the title, Daisuke could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ah yes. This is certainly one of the more popular books we've had."

And written in bold letters, was the title: **How to Become Exactly Like Your Role Models.**

No wonder Yamato looked as hesitant to split with the book as Daisuke had.

**Note: **Now don't you just miss the days when Daisuke was an adorably stupid/clueless boy and his mentors would get him back on his feet? Heh. Hope you like it Mia Kamiya!

xxx

**Goggles: Takumi**

**For: Dark Qiviut**

_There is no such thing as time._

Takuya's goggles were said to have been his most precious possession. Truth be told, a statement like that wasn't too far off actually.

Though he may not have seemed like it, Takuya was actually a pretty lonely kid when he was younger. True, he might not have been quite a loner like Kouji or too shy to have made friends like Kouichi, and he _did_ have a few elementary school buddies, but that was as far as it went. He had no close friend, something who he had instantly clicked with.

His family was as far as it got. And even they did not have the right kind of closeness he craved. Thus, his goggles were brought into the picture. Some people might have looked for their solace through their dolls and toys. Some might have found a hobby, a passion, a living. Takuya found himself in his goggles.

Really, those goggles symbolized something to him as well. He had always put them on top of his head, and sometimes even slept with them on. Through his adventures in the Digital World and his home world, his goggles would always remain perched on top of his brown hair.

It was a sign that things would never change for him.

A year later though, he loses himself in something else. Something real and would _always_ be there for him. She maybe, no wait, did understand him.

"That's one of the reasons I like buying accessories really. I can throw them away after I'm done, but I know which things to always keep and which never goes out of style. It's vintage," she says softly, then gives a ditzy laugh and kissed him on the mouth, fire beading down inside his skin.

He changes.

"Why are you not wearing your goggles Takuya?"

She changes.

"They look better on you."

They both pause to hold the moment, and then change again.

**Notes: **Uh…not quite sure what to say about this. I intended to make it funny and lighthearted; it turned out serious and dreamy. At least it isn't downright mush anymore.

xxx

**Fox Trot: Hiruki Friendship**

**For: Dark Qiviut**

_Dancing is a way to show your love through movement. Or your hate._

It wasn't his fault really. If anyone was to blame, it should have been Takato. That guy was such a-a-a-a – well, there really was no word to describe him. After all, he was the **only **(not even Lee or Kenta would stoop to such levels) to sign up the whole group for-

"STOP STEPPING ON MY FEET YOU MORON!"

Dancing lessons.

At first, he actually thought the experience might have been cool. Lee and Kenta both thought it might be a good cultural experience, Ryo thought it would be a "ghetto bang wang" time (he was going through a rather weird…phase) and even Ruki had agreed to come along once Takato had turned his Puppy Dog Eyes on her. He himself had given a nonchalant shrug, though inside he was quite excited.

Of course, it wasn't like things had –ever– worked out for him before. Dancing lessons were no different.

First he had found out that the dancing teacher was a guy (what was up with that?) who was a little too fixated on ballerina shoes. Something that Kazu had worked hard to erase from his mind.

The teacher had told everyone to get a dance partner for the first dance, in which he was going to teach the Fox Trot. Since the teacher wanted boy/girl pairs, Kazu just relaxed and waited for his usual fangirls to beg him to be his partner.

It didn't work that way.

Kazu had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things at first. Most of the girls were actually gushing and fawning over Takato (who took it like a real man with lots of blushing and shy looks) and his "cuteness." Lee had found himself a partner in no time, as well as Ryo. Even Kenta had gotten someone. By the time Kazu had decided to approach someone, everyone was already paired up. Except for one person that is.

"YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT AGAIN!"

Ruki.

It wasn't his fault the fox trot was a complicated steps made up of intricate feet positions. A lot of the other boys were stepping on their dance partner's feet too, but did the girls yell at them? Oh no of course not, it was only him, the lucky guy.

"STOP IT BUTTERFEET!"

On second thought, perhaps he wasn't that lucky.

"STOP-"

"-stepping on your feet. Yadda yadda yadda. Yep. Got it."

Giving Kazu a very dangerous smile, Ruki raised her foot and then slammed it up his to gorge a whole in his foot.

Yelling at the excruciating pain, Kazu decided to kill Takato the next time he even mentioned dancing. As long as Takato didn't use his Eyes that is.

**Notes: **Sorry if this might have seemed like implied Hiruki love instead of friendship, or Hiruki hate instead of friendship, but I was having too much fun with the idea to change it. I was deciding between calling Kazu Hirokazu instead of Kazu since I usually follow the sub, but since Kazu is his nickname in both parts, I decided to use that one instead. Hope it meets your expectations Dark Qiviut.

xxx

**Accent: Yuyako**

**For: Dark Qiviut**

_Miyako likes 'em gruff and coarse. Rawr._

It would be a lie to say that Miyako enjoyed a preference towards wimpy men. Even when she was growing up, she was headstrong, stubborn, and not a wimp. The sort of guys she preferred was supposed to be just like that. Perhaps that was the reason her crush on Ken had disappeared after he reverted back to being good (not that she preferred the Kaiser. Ew).

Nonetheless, she did occasionally take a look at the soft hearted guys. But those never worked out for her, as she often took the reins in the relationship and ended up breaking up because they couldn't really "tame" her fire. That was one of the many reasons she actually enjoyed fighting with Daisuke. It gave her something to do.

If Miyako was to pick a certain type of boy to date, she'd date someone Russian. There was just something so alluring and attractive about their husky voices, their gruff accents that just made her shiver.

What she liked most about Yuri when she first saw him was his young, boyish, rough tone of adolescence. He had blushed and she had flirted.

"Oh he was definitely looking at you," Sora reassured her later on after they were done with Russia. Miyako had beamed.

When she comes back to Russia, she hears his accent again. But this time she hears a perfect husky voice with gruff underlining that makes her shiver to her toes. She flirts again, and he still blushes. But then he flirts back, and she smiles.

Yuri isn't a very rough boy in personality (but he was certainly not weak) and Miyako would have had to be stupid to give that voice up.

She likes it most when he whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

**Notes: **Sorry. Can't say anything right now because the fluff is choking me.

xxx

**Mistletoe: Izuchi**

**For: Nightshadegirl**

_And here we are with the clichés._

"Give him some mistletoe," suggests Junpei, because that is what he does. Makes stupid and cliché ideas. That almost never works.

Izumi just rolls her eyes and 'tut, tuts' him, then mentally prepares herself to give him yet another lesson girls (and guys. This guy doesn't even get his own species).

"Give him your lipstick," Takuya suggests, because he is seriously just that weird. "It'll make him realize how special you think he is because you're giving him one of your most favorite makeup stuff. Plus his lips are in dire need of it."

Izumi pauses to actually consider it, but then shakes her head and asks all the other boys she knows if they would mind going on a date with the goggle boy.

"Give him cookies and milk. Santa Claus likes it when I do that. Though I'm not so sure he'd kiss me if I did that," Tomoki crinkles his nose in a horribly adorable way before shaking his own head and disregards his own advice.

Izumi giggles, but inwardly wants to tear her hair out.

"Give him some mistletoe," suggests Kouji, because his ideas always make sense even though they're not supposed to. "He's a sucker for romance."

So Izumi gives Kouichi some mistletoe, watches him blush himself red before giving her a peck on the lips, and she wonders why Junpei can never have good ideas like Kouji can. She supposes it's a guy thing.

**Notes: **Aargh. The shortness of it all. Sorry Nightshadegirl, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write. Besides, drabbles are technically only supposed to be 100 words so yeah.

xxx

I'm going to end this on a positive note and wish you all Happy Holidays and a nice New Years!

PS. If you're wondering why this chapter is significantly shorter than the others, its because I was in a rush since I'm going to leave for vacation tomorrow and just wanted to give you guys an update before I go so I kind of rushed and made them shorter than usual.

By the way, to those whose requests I HAD to turn down (really sorry guys) please check my freewebs homepage to check if your request is there for the next chapter. For those who haven't requested anything yet, please do! I write these drabbles to relieve me of my Writer's Block, and this project has helped a lot.

Happy holidays!


End file.
